Goku's Story
by xVegetasGirlForeverx
Summary: Learn how our hero was sent to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! ^-^

I know I haven't updated in a LONG time. But I have a new fanfic for you guys!

Vegeta: Its always takes you forever to update... *rolls eyes*

Me: Its not my fault! I'm always busy.

Vegeta: Yeah Right! Doing what?!

Me:...

Vegeta: Exactly *smirks*

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

* * *

All I remember was that everyone was panicking. I was in the nursery, alone. I cried and cried, trying to alert someone that I was here. But how could they hear me over their own screams of terror? I was really desperate to know what was going on. Suddenly I heard the nursery door open.

"Kakarot!" I heard someone yell. "Kakarot!"

To be honest with you, I wasn't sure if that was my name or not. But I started to cry anyway. I just wanted to get out of that place. In a flash, I saw a dark figure staring at me. He wore Royal clothing. He quickly punched something on my machine. And my chamber opened, letting all the fresh air in. The figure picked me up.

"I am Prince Vegeta, I will not harm you. I am trying to save you." I slightly settled down.

He held on to me tightly as he ran out of the nursery. I saw everyone screaming and running all over the place. After some time we started jogging down a long, dark hallway. I closed my eyes with fear. All I could hear was Vegeta's footsteps. But suddenly they stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to find that we were in mid air! All I could do was stare at the ground in awe. I heard Vegeta chuckle.

" Don't worry, I will teach you to fly someday, after that I will show you how to fight."

He landed in front of a large door and held me in one hand. Vegeta slowly knocked on the door. A man or whatever it was opened the door slightly, but once he saw Vegeta, He opened the door all the way. He respectfully bowed down in front of us.

"You may rise, Yuon." Prince Vegeta commanded.

Yuon arose. "Come in. Um, h-h-how may I serve the Prince Of All Saiyans?"

"I would like you to send Kakarot out in a Space Pod."

" To Where?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. I tilted my head, looking at him. "Send him to Planet Earth."

Yuon nodded. He led us out to the only Pod available. Vegeta put me inside and shut the door. He turned to Yuon.

"Launch him right away."

"Understood, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta then turned to me. He put his hand on the round window. "We'll meet again soon, I promise."

With that Vegeta turned and ran off. Then it was just me and Yuon. He looked at me.

"Everything will be alright, Kakarot." Yuon smiled.

I smiled too. He walked over to a computer. I believe he was setting the Pods destination. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted. Yuon quickly launched me into space.

My Space Pod was moving fast, but it gave me enough time to look back at my home Planet, being destroyed, by Frieza.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup Guys! Back with another chapter! This was only supposed to be a one-shot...but i'll continue anyways.

I also wanted to say that I deleted Escape From Torture. But don't worry, I'm gonna revise it and add more details and stuff. I might do the same with Insanity.

Vegeta: Finally...

Me: *smacks him in the head*

* * *

I couldn't believe it... my planet...gone. Not a trace was left. I started thinking about Vegeta. Did he make it out in time? I shook my head. No. I know he's still alive. He just has to be...

Suddenly I heard a robotic voice. **_Activating sleeping gas in 1 minute._**

Are you serious? How could I go to sleep at a time like this? My planet just got destroyed...in front of my eyes. I stared at the spot where it used to be. I started seeing a white mist invade my pod. My eyes suddenly felt heavy. I tried to keep myself awake, but I slowly gave in.

_**Expected arrival to Planet Earth in 40 days.**_

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open. **_Expected Landing in 5 minutes._**I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. Wow, 40 days passed already? A wave of sadness hit me as I realized why I was here in the first place. Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't let them fall though. I knew Vegeta wanted me to be strong. I glanced out of my round window, only to see a large green and blue planet. So that's Earth? I sighed. I thought it would look more like Planet Vegeta. I watched as I got closer and closer. Till finally I was in the clouds. I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the impact. I heard a loud crash before I faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

I rubbed my head as I regain consciousness. I found myself plastered against the door. Couldn't they have put on my seat belt _before _launching me? _**You have arrived to Planet Earth.**_I fell down as the door slid open. I looked up, only to be blinded by the bright sun. I crawled out of my Space Pod and the huge crater I created, and sat on the lush green grass. Now what? I looked around at my surroundings. I could tell I was in a forest. All the trees gave it away. My mouth felt very dry. I crawled around looking for a refreshment. I finally found a river. I gazed at my reflection, wondering how the heck was I supposed to drink. Scratching my head, I shoved my hand through the water. I cupped my hand and brought it up to my mouth. I was really really hungry though. I tried once more to see if someone would here my cries. After sometime, I finally saw someone coming. An old man with a white beard and hair walked up to me and picked me up.

"What are you doing out here little fella?" He looked down and gasped. "A tail?! You're a strange baby aren't you?" Those words were supposed to offend me, but strangely they didn't. His words were comforting actually.

"Well what should I call you?" He thought for a moment. I strangely looked at him. But I already have a name.

"How about, Goku?"

* * *

I KNOW! It was short and terrible...

T-T


	3. Can I?

Hey Guys! This isnt a chapter. Im gonna be honest with you. I really don't wanna write everything that happened in Dragon Ball. Its gonna take me like 50 chapters till Goku sees Vegeta again... I want to get to get to the part where Goku comes back to fight Vegeta. I just what to know if thats alright.


End file.
